Haven't Met You Yet
by kittylover529
Summary: Where did Wally end up now...he's in high school and met a girl claiming to be some one named Kuki but something somethings fishy around here...


_I sighed…no girl is ever real… I'm a senior in high school…captain of the football team and basketball team…ever since I got my growth spurt in 8__th__ grade I got super popular… and I still can't believe I ditched my best friend's since we were born!_

_Especially Kuki…I loved her…I really did…she was the only girl I ever loved…and now she's gone…forever…_

WOAH!! Ahh…it's already 8:00?! I ran outta bed and got toast from mom and ran! Okay at the bus stop…waiting….waiting…waiting…WAITING!!! Yeah I'm still impatient whenever you grow up a bit you bring some of your past with you!

COME ON YOU CRUUDY BUS!!! I rolled my eyes finally!! The bus got here! I've been waiting for what?! 1 whole minute?!

I hate riding my car…I love my car it's a Mercedes Benz! I have a few other cars too but I seriously didn't want them! Cruddy mom thought I needed a Mercedes Guardian and dad though I needed a Porsche! So I told him green listen to all the cars…

Mercedes Guardian

Porsche(s)

Green

Orange

Red BMW m3 convertible

Koenigsegg CCR (orange)

1963-1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (baby blue)

C Streamline race car

A 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR

And those are just my favorites! So I walk on the bus right? And this girl grabs me in to a seat and screams… "Who the crud are you!?" I screamed at her…hey do I know her? She seems familiar…

"I'm Kuki and shut up and try to stay on the down low!" I whisper screamed at me…wow she's beautiful…I have an instinct to trust her and that this isn't really her personality…huh…Kuki?

"Hey Kuki? We meet some where before?" I asked her…why are her eyes all sparkly?! "Wally? Do you remember me?" she whispered hope filling her voice… how do I say this…no I had a dream of you last night?! Yeah right she'll never believe that!

"Okay first…you're speaking aloud second I do believe you…" she said softly…I could barely hear her the bus was so noisy… "Really? Kooks are you lying?" I asked her…

"You…called me Kooks!...Oh no! Okay meet me after school! By the old tree…" she whispered…why is she so secretive? "Sure…Kuki? I really think I know from somewhere!" I whisper screamed to her.

"You do… oh no! Just meet me by…" and she got shoved out of the way as Courtney took her spot and smiled… too wide in my opinion. That Kuki is… wait I called her Kooks… there's something weird going on here and it's not just me this time!

"Hey Wallabee!" she squealed at me…of course only my _real_ friends call me by Wally…what I actually want to be called…and long story short…I have no real friends…

"Hey Courtney…" I said dully…I grabbed my back pack and moved out of the seat because it felt like it was getting smaller and smaller by the second…and I walked right in the school only to get attacked by a massive crowd… "What the CRUD?!? Leave me ALONE!!" I yelled at them as I do every day…and as usual that only made them louder!

Hey who are they? Are they new here? I know the whole school…well not Kuki…wait! That is Kuki…and a nice looking bald guy, whose arm is around a pretty long blond girl…huh…oh the bell rang! Big deal…I walked to class slowly…who are these people?

In Homeroom Mr. Ransuante gave me a detention slip…oh crud I have to go here for free period…wait that might be better than getting attacked by the giant crowd…hum…I smiled at the idea.

Let's write about this mysterious new crowd…(Bradley Hand ITC)

Kuki- She has a long green dress that goes to here knee's and her sleeves go off onto her shoulders and her sleeves are short. She wears black jeans and some sorta locket necklace…huh…I always liked lockets on girls more than any other type of jewelry. Her shoes are green converse with green knee high's on the outside and she has a green headband. Absolutely Beautiful!

She was mysterious on the bus… and liked it when I called her Kooks. She didn't answer a lot of my questions but I'll make sure they get answered after school…

Bald Guy- Well he is bald…he wore A long-ish red turtle neck and khaki shorts. He has white socks and some sort of hiking boots.

Long Blond haired girl-She has long blond hair 3 inches from her waist now that I think about it, it isn't that long. She wears a silver beret and has a… what's it called? Indigo! Headband…indigo yeah… An tiger striped sweatshirt over a turquoise shirt showing beneath her sweatshirt. And she wears maroon flip-flops.

Hat guy- He wears a brown trilby hat and a blue-turquoise dress shirt. He wears dark khaki's and wears aviator goggles. Wears converse.

Long Braid- She' the only African-American in their group. Wears a red hat that seems vaguely familiar! Medium sized golden hoops, has a long braid down to her waist. A blue jersey-like thing it has no numbuh…I mean no number… or name or anything but it goes to her knee's! She has black sport shorts on underneath…she proved her friend's wrong. She has white mary janes (flat).

Red head- Shoulder length curly red hair, a specially made gray boonie…she has freckles… A green sweater with an orange and green shirt under it. An orange skirt knee length and brown boots.

Big chin- Has a Navy green beanie and a big chin! He has an orange backpack he takes everywhere! Darker than his hat green sweatshirt over a white shirt and fingerless orange gloves.

That's pretty much it… since I don't know any of their personalities…so I'll update this thing later…

"Wallabee? The answer please?" Mr. Ransuante apparently asked me… " that's a very interesting question…!"I stalled… "Wallabee? I asked what the…" then all I heard was boock boock boock I'm a chicken!

"The answer is 32 pi over 7 to the power of 3." Kuki mumbled to me still looking down pretending to do her work if she figured out the answer she probably is smart enough to finish her sheet by now…did she just help me?

"Uh…7 pi over 3 to the power of 32?" I answered well…asked basically…it didn't sound right… "NO!" Mr. Ransuante screamed at me…it's 32 pi over 3 to the power of 7!" He smirked. That doesn't sound right either though…

"Yes Miss Sanban?" He pointed to her raised hand . So I'm Wallabee in a nasally voice and she's Miss Sanban in a soft voice?! Hum 'Kuki Sanban' I wrote in my journal.

"Sorry to interrupt but isn't it 32 pi over _7 _to the power of_ 3_?" she asked all 'innocent'! She has a secret I can feel it! "Why yes…my mistake thank you Miss Sanban!" and get this…he smiled! She smiled back and I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang again and I slowly slugged up to go to it then stopped when I saw Kuki waiting at my desk smiling. What the crud is her problem? Why the crud is she so beautiful?!

"Hey…ya didn't have to wait up for me…" I told her grinning. "I know…it's just…I wanted to! Wally you're special…and you don't know why…" she whispered in my ear. "Well what's your next cla…" I started to ask her… "We have the same schedule! You were supposed to be my chaperone! But you looked a little busy so I figured it out!" she smiled.

"Are you new Kooks?" I asked her…why do I keep calling her Kooks?! "No…I've been here since I was born! Not in high school! Like in Cleveland!" she smiled. "Me too…" I grinned stupidly at her…

"So…you're the ladies man around here?" she asked me with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Eh…not really! I mean…if I weren't basketball and football captain…" I smirked shrugging. She rolled her eyes and smiled and I could've swore that she also whispered "Ya didn't change Wally…ya didn't change…"

"WAIT!?! Are you some sorta stalker?! How did you know my name before I introduced myself?" I asked her. She smiled "I'm no stalker…now come on we're gonna be late for our next period!" and somehow I knew she was telling the truth on both the things she just said…

**Free Period**

"So I'll come to detention with you!" Kuki said smiling…"How…why would you do that? And how could you smile after saying that?!" I screamed at her grinning ear to ear. "Well I'll make it fun!" she chirped assurance in every word.

Man she really is…my dream girl…we already had a fight it was about our favorite colors…I won by the way and after we settled it Kuki made jokes about it one hour after! Now she has an idea of making detention fun?

"Okay Mr. Ransuante I think I can take care of one rascal for a while! See you after lunch!" she waved good-bye smiling. How can she do that!? Magic's the word!

"Oh I don't have a lunch!" I sighed…"No worries! I have sushi for myself and corn chowder and a bag of candy and a biiig brownie! You can have some of all of it! I never finish and mom double packed today!" she giggle. Her giggle…made me feel all tingly!

Good tingly…"Thanks Kooks!" I smiled at her…"Let's write 20 questions on a piece of paper and pass it to the other person to answer!" she was excited…I could tell! Now she's making an equation. "Just in case!" I heard her squeal.

Kuki

How do you know me?

Am I supposed to know you because I feel like I do…

Why are you so mysterious?

Why are you so smart?

How did you know my name?

How come I don't remember you?

Who are your friends?

Are they new?

Are they nice?

Do I know them?

Why are you oh so secretive?

Why do you care about me?

Why are you so nice?

Why are you hiding something from me?

How could you do whatever you're doing?

How come I never came in contact with you until today?

Why today?

Why now and not like 2 years ago?

Why me?

Why I'm I falling for you when I don't know more that your name and favorite color?

I understand you may not be able to answer all of these.

Wally

Do you remember me?

How?

When did you start?

When did you notice me?

Do you think I'm pretty?

What exactly do you remember about me?

Do you remember anything else?

Do you care about me?

Do you care about sports?

Pick one me or sports!

Pick one me or popularity!

Do you find me annoying?

What made you like me?(if ya do)

When really was your growth spurt?

What was your most memorable year 0-12?

Does Abby ring a bell?

Nigel?

Hoagie?

Do you hate adults?

Do you feel like you've fallen too fast?

Thanks~Kuki!

Okay…answers for her questions…

from a lot of nice dreams I've been having lately!

2.I dreamt it? I donno!

3.A week or two ago?

today truthfully…

5.I think you're…not ugly…

're not really mysterious, like rainbow monkeys well love them…you were 3 and green I was 4 and orange…

…some of your friends…

enough yes…very much

…they're alright… some of them

…I really would rather just skate…like a loner! Like I used to be…

! I HATE these people!

!

annoyingness, your weird girlyness, your smile, your smarts…everything!

the middle of 8th grade…in winter it started…

15.I was in some club? It was the best evr but I can't remember!

…an old friend?

17.16

18.17

!!! How'd you figure that out?!

…not too fast just too much to take in…

Now the answers to my questions….

I love this one it really got me writing! Couldn't stop!


End file.
